


Out

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Starfall [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Legal Separation, M/M, Moving Out, Neglectful Parenting, Neglectful Spouse, Non-Explicit Sex, Separations, Some Fluff, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, They're basically getting divorced yall, Workaholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Starscream moves himself and his creation out of Megatron's quarters.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream, Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker
Series: Starfall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally,_ I was going to do something special for my 300th fic, but then I thought "fuck it, if I don't post this now I never will and it needs to be out there before the next one.
> 
> _Also originally,_ I was going to have Megastar get back together in this fic. I decided to save that for later in the series if at all, and I'm actually really happy with that decision.

Every morning, when Starfall wakes up, it's just her and her carrier. Starscream cleans and makes the berth, stumbles half-asleep to her cradle, and places her securely in his cockpit while he gets energon for the both of them. After that, they inspect the troops, look over inventory reports, requisition new supplies, and do all the other things a good first officer, air commander, and Winglord must. In the mid afternoon, they'll journey to Skywarp and Thundercracker's quarters so they can both take a nap.

At the end of the day, Starscream puts Starfall to bed and then crawls into berth bone-weary and tired. Perhaps an hour later, Megatron will walk in the door and wake up his daughter to play with her. She laughs for him - never for Starscream, just for him. Megatron eventually puts her back in the cradle and sings her to sleep before crawling into bed behind Starscream. He wraps an arm around his waist and starts laving hot, open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck cabling.

"She's going to be fussy tomorrow," Starscream says.

"That will make two of you," Megatron teases, although it doesn't sound like teasing.

"Not tonight," Starscream says, dropping the subject until the next night.

Megatron stops in his affection, which is one good thing Starscream never expected from such a brutish type. "Are you sure?"

"I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Megatron strokes his hip possessively. "I know one thing that always puts you right to sleep."

Starscream huffs, rolls his eyes, and rolls onto his back. "Fine." He lets Megatron eat him out until he passes out, thinking all the while about the mess he'll have to clean up in the morning, wishing Megatron would finish in the washrack for once.

As their sparkling grows, the routine remains much the same. Starfall's colors come in - a handsome gunmetal gray like her sire, and a pretty sky blue like her carrier. She's too big to fit in his cockpit anymore, and she uses her newfound freedom and tiny thrusters to get up high and drop things on people below. Starscream handles the discipline. She tells him she hates him at least once a day. He starts to believe it.

She waits up for Megatron in her own berthroom now. They laugh and play until the wee hours of the morning. When Megatron finally puts her to bed and heads to his own, Starscream rolls over and pretends to be asleep. The interfacing has stopped. There's no more messes to clean up in the morning.

Starfall keeps growing, big enough to have her own alt mode now. Nothing changes, except Megatron and Starscream fight at night instead of sleeping.

"Where were you all day?"

"Where I always am - the bridge, doing my damn job. Why wasn't my second in command at the officers' meeting?"

"I was disciplining your daughter. Half your troops have been through the medbay today, and I'm sure you noticed Soundwave is still a lurid purple."

"Yes, clearly, your idea of discipline is not enough."

"Maybe if you actually bothered to parent her-"

"I do parent her."

"You play with her-"

"I haven't seen you do it. Play is important for a sparkling's development."

"But it's not parenting. If you would just act like her sire for once in her life-"

"Oh, yes, because we're one hundred percent certain I'm her sire."

"What?"

"She looks more like your trinemate than she does me, and we all know how you like to spread your legs, Starscream."

"Actually, someone has been remiss in his duties lately, so I would have every right to go seeking elsewhere, but I haven't."

"And how I am to be certain of that? You're nothing more than a who-"

The ring of metal on metal vibrated through the air and the walls. "I bore your child," Starscream hissed.

Megatron said nothing.

"Get out."

"Need I remind you these were my quarters first?"

"I don't care! Get out!"

A door opened, then closed.

Starfall eased her own open and stared at the quivering wings of her carrier, his finger still pointed at the door.

Starscream sank into one of the plush sofas he'd convinced Megatron to indulge in, and he wept.

Starfall slunk out of her room and into the sitting room, hesitating only briefly before wrapping her arms around her carrier's neck.

"I suppose you heard all that," Starscream sniffled. "I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to."

Starfall held her parent tighter. "He made you cry."

Starscream snorted. "Not an uncommon occurrence, I'm afraid. I'm usually better at hiding it." He sniffed, wiped his eyes, and stood, effortlessly lifting his daughter. "Come on, back to bed."

"Can I stay with you?" Starfall asked.

Starscream shook his head. "Not tonight. Tomorrow, maybe, if you still want to." He laid her down on her berth and tucked the covers around her tight. "There we are. All snug. Even your sire would have trouble getting out of that."

"Megatron?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"But he hurts you."

"Yes, well, love isn't always smart."

"You are, though." Starfall looked up at her carrier, serious. "We should leave. I don't want him to make you cry again."

Starscream smiled tightly. "I'll think about it," he said. He leaned down and kissed her forehelm. "Goodnight, brightspark."

Starfall snuggled into her blankets and closed her eyes. "Night, Ri," she called. "Love you."

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Starscream whispered. "She loves him."

"She loves you, too, from what I've heard," Thundercracker said, reaching out with a comforting hand. "Didn't you say this was her idea?" He gestured at the opened crates laying around Starscream's old room.

Outside, the sounds of Skywarp and Starfall moving the last of his things to Thundercracker's room so she could have her own provided... not unpleasant background noise.

Starscream snorted. "That's just words. She's said she hates me far more times than just that once."

Thundercracker shrugged. "She's young still. That could also be just words."

Starscream leaned forward, burying his face in his hands.

Thundercracker chirred soothingly and brushed a hand over his wings, straightening flaps and picking grime out of transformation seams.

"You should know," Starscream said, mumbling through the safety of his hands, "Megatron asked if she was yours. Well... as much as he asks anything."

Thundercracker snorted. "Well, then someone's running out of excuses. I was there when she was born, remember?"

"Yes," Starscream said bluntly. "Standing there gawping like a fish, utterly useless as I pushed an entire child out of my valve."

"Yes," Thundercracker said, starting to look faint at the very memory. "Well. What I meant was that I know her helmet comes off."

Starscream snorted and sat up. "That won't mean much to him. I swear, once that mech gets an idea in his processors, it takes the Unmaker himself to get it out."

"Star...," Thundercracker took a deep breath, "has he ever really _seen_ her?"

Starscream's silent shrug spoke for itself.

Thundercracker sighed and pulled him in close. "He'll just have to get his head out of his aft. Any grand schemes to make that happen?"

Starscream deflated, face and spark twisting in pain. "I don't want to try," he admitted. "I'm so tired of it."

Thundercracker said nothing, simply held him tight.


End file.
